


Embracing the Beast Within

by EnchantingQueen2 (FallenQueen2), RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Multifandom Smut [13]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Dom!Ben, Dom/sub, F/M, Locker Room Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Orders, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Sub!Evie, Sub!Mal, Suspension Bondage, Switch!Mal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face fucking, sub!Carlos, sub!Jay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/EnchantingQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: After embracing his inner ‘villain’ the 4 encourage Ben to release his more Dominate side (after all a King should have some steel in him) and are there to help him do so.





	1. His Majesty and his Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Post Descendants 2  
> Focusing on Ben with each of the VK separately

“I won’t tell you again.” Ben swatted Evie’s flank making her gasp at the light sting. “If you move your hands from their place I will tie you there.” 

“Yes Your Majesty.” She fluttered her eyelashes as she crossed her wrists above her head once again, forcing herself to stop from touching the glorious man that was between her spread legs. She was stretched out fully naked and aroused on Ben’s large bed in his dorm room, he was looking down at her with a hint of a predatory look in his eyes as he drank in her lean, pale form. 

“That’s my Princess.” Ben crooned as he cupped her wet, throbbing cunt with a light touch. She let out a soft keen at his words and his touch, so gentle and caring as he caressed her like she was the most delicate thing in the world. 

“I’m going to make you come and come until you’re a shaking, sobbing mess Princess.” Ben promised, his voice darkening to match his eyes. Evie arched up at his words wantonly, wiggling her hips as his fingers rubbed over her clit almost teasingly. 

“Ben.” She whined before her cunt was lightly slapped in reprimand only making her slicker with arousal at the light spank. “Your Majesty.”

“You’re learning my Princess now be good or I’ll just use my fingers tonight.” Ben promised, shifting so he pushed two of his fingers into her cunt. They slipped in with ease making her gasp and clench around his digits, he let out a soft growl at the feeling of her around his fingers. She was always so wet and warm; he loved the way she always opened up for him when they were together. 

“Your Majesty, please I can take it.” Evie lifted her hips invitingly. 

“I know you can Princess, but I’m in charge here if you remember and I’ll decide what you get.” Ben said firmly, hand on her hip to keep her pinned down to his bed. She whined but didn’t struggle, obeying his words as she simply spread her legs wider for him and he rewarded her by adding in a third finger before slowly stroking and moving his fingers. 

“Your so tight around my fingers Princess, feels like heaven.” Ben groaned as he leaned down to kiss down her neck, leaving small red marks against her pale skin. She truly was the fairest in the land and Snow White had nothing on her porcelain skin that he was happily marking up. 

When Ben leaned back up he smirked at the sight of her chest heaving and her breasts were covered in red marks and her nipples were erect in the cool air of his room. He chuckled as he rubbed his thumb against her clit watching as she bucked under the new sensation and she struggled to keep her wrists pinned above her head. 

“That’s my Princess.” He praised when she managed to keep her hands above her head. “I think you deserve a reward, how does my cock inside of your tight little cunt sound?” 

“Ohhh, yes please your Majesty.” Evie’s eyelashes fluttered at the thought of Ben finally inside of her. 

“Such a greedy Princess, but that is what I like about you.” Ben removed his fingers to reach for a condom and the bottle of lube he had nearby. 

“How do you want me your Majesty?” She asked voice rough with lust already looking disheveled with her blue hair fanned out around her head on the mattress. 

“Get on your hands and knees and hold onto the headboard Princess.” Ben ordered as he fixed the condom on his rock hard cock before adding generous amounts of lube. 

Evie hurried to obey and was glad for something to hold onto while she felt the head of Ben’s cock line up against her dripping cunt. She let out a cry as in one smooth movement he was fully seated inside of her, filling her in a familiar way. Ben’s hands were tight on her hips as he started off with a slow rocking movement; his groans low in her ears. 

“So tight for me Princess, only for me and who I deem worthy.” Ben purred, his voice taking more of an animalistic tone than before causing shivers to wrack Evie’s lithe body. With his words Ben started to thrust into her harder and faster, making her gasp and make noises of pleasure. Those only increased when his hands moved from her hips, one hand pressing against her clit and another one teasing her right nipple. 

“So close, please more please more!” Evie arched her back, moving back against Ben who suddenly went still. 

“More what Princess, use your words.” Ben chuckled as he slowly rubbed her clit while moving his hips back easing his cock out of her. She gasped and automatically moved back trying to keep him inside of her. 

“Please your Majesty, I need you to make me cum.” Evie’s voice was breaking and he could tell how close she was by that alone. 

“Come on my cock Princess.” Ben ordered as he slammed back in as he pressed down on her clit while pinching her nipple. All together these sensations sent her over the edge and with a scream she came hard. Her body sagged and Ben wrapped his arms around her torso to keep her upright, his own hips still moving as he chased his own release, something he had only just learned was something he could do. 

He groaned as he buried his face into her hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo as he filled the condom with his cum. He breathed heavily as he enjoyed his post orgasm high while holding Evie close. He lowered her onto her side and withdrew from her cunt to dispose of the condom before he gathered her into his arms kissing her forehead as she murmured.

“You did so good… Your Majesty.” Evie praised and Ben hid his face in her hair again but this time to hide the blush that appeared at her praise.


	2. A King and His Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Carlos

“Don’t you want to be my good boy?” Ben asked as he caressed Carlos’ face, thumbing at his lower lip watching as the freckled boy took the offered thumb into his mouth to suck on almost on reflex. 

“Yes my King, but what if someone sees us?” Carlos asked, glancing around the forest that surrounding them and the log that they were seated on. Carlos was straddling the blond King’s lap with said King’s hand possessively on his ass. Both were already naked and their cocks were rubbing together as they grew harder with each passing moment. 

“Let them, they will just see a good boy submitting to his King.” Ben was unfazed, he knew no one came to that area of the forest but Carlos didn’t. 

“Yes my King.” Carlos blushed so prettily that Ben couldn’t stop from kissing the flush and freckles just making the blush darken. Carlos let out a cute little gasp when Ben’s fingers traced his hole making a rumbling noise in his chest when his finger became wet at the touch. 

“You’re always so prepared for me aren’t you? Such a good boy.” Ben praised as he pushed his fingers into Carlos’ loose hole making his own cock ache and leak pre-cum. Carlos hummed as he pushed back down on Ben’s fingers showing him how ready he really was. 

“Well I won’t waste anytime then. Hold onto me if needed.” Ben grabbed onto Carlos thin hips and jerked his hips upwards, penetrating Carlos instantly. Carlos let out a gasp and his hands flew onto Ben’s broad shoulders and they remained there as Ben started up a quick pace. His feet planted firmly on the forest floor and used that as leverage to thrust up into the other boy who bounced with the power behind the thrusts. 

“Ooohhh.” Carlos let out a please groan as Ben’s cock hit against his prostate repeatedly while his own cock bounced and swayed with each move Ben made. 

“Look at you.” Ben murmured as he moved around to take Carlos’ cock in his hand, stroking him slowly in comparison to the faster, hard pace he was keeping steady. 

“You were made for this weren’t you? To take your King’s cock whenever and wherever he asked, my good boy.” 

Carlos groaned as he rocked back and forth on Ben’s lap, writhing under the pleasure the blond was giving him. His nails biting into Ben’s shoulders but the King didn’t notice as he kept his eyes locked on Carlos’ flushed slack jawed face. Watching as Carlos’ tongue flicked out every so often to wet his lips even as sinful noises fell from them and his eyes hazed over even as his head tipped backwards. 

“I want you to come for me, will you be a good boy and come for your King?” Ben’s voice was a low, rumbling noise as he twisted his hand just right on Carlos’ cock. 

Carlos let out a startled cry as he came just at Ben’s order, body shuddering and clenching as Ben’s hand stroked him through his orgasm before Carlos slumped against Ben’s chest, face nuzzling at the King’s neck. Ben held onto Carlos tighter than before as he thrusted up into Carlos a few more times before spilling his own cum deep inside of the other man’s body. 

“Good boy.” Ben crooned making Carlos shiver as a small smile played at his lips.


	3. The Captain and His Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Jay

“Use me Captain.” Jay’s voice was low with lust as the longhaired teen grinded against Ben’s thigh that was slotted between his legs. 

“You want it here?” Ben’s voice lowered and his eyes darkened at the thought of taking Jay in the empty locker room but there was still a chance someone could walk in. 

“Yes Captain, I’ve been waiting all day to get my lips around your cock.” Jay purred as he started to shamelessly hump against Ben’s leg. 

“Then get on your knees.” Ben ordered as he stepped back and watched as Jay fell to his knees and looked up at him through strands of his hair that had fallen free of the bun he had put it in for the game. 

“Open your mouth.” Ben tugged the waistband of his shorts and boxers down just enough so his hardening cock sprung free. Jay parted his lips and groaned when Ben feed him his cock, inch by inch until the head of his cock was brushing against the back of Jay’s throat. 

“Fuck.” Ben groaned out as he gripped Jay’s hair as he tried to stay still until Jay gave him a signal he could move. Jay swallowed around Ben’s cock and let out a soft sigh at the feeling of the blond’s cock sitting on his tongue, making his jaw ache in a way he had craved for a long time. 

Jay started to bob his head, licking and sucking at the heated length that was between his lips and Ben decided letting Jay control their pace wasn’t going to happen tonight. After all he had been rather eager for it before. 

“Hands up.” Ben ordered in a husky voice that had Jay obeying instantly. His wrists were then grabbed by one of Ben’s hand and they were pinned against the lockers behind them and Ben moved closer so Jay was kneeling between his legs. Ben dragged the head of his cock over Jay’s tempting lips, smearing them with pre-cum before Jay eager started to lap at the slit of Ben’s cock.

“Try not to gag too much.” Ben warned before he was suddenly moving his hips almost violently as he started to fuck Jay’s mouth roughly. Jay groaned around Ben’s cock sounding far too happy at the rough use. Jay clutched at Ben’s ass, urging him forward as the long haired teen swallowed and sucked at his Captain’s cock, saliva and pre-cum leaking out of the corners of his mouth messily as Ben throbbed and leaked in his mouth. 

“Keep your mouth open.” Ben moaned out as he tugged his cock out of Jay’s mouth and the teen peered up at him as he kept his jaw relaxed and open. Ben groaned lowly at the sight and pumped his already on edge cock, with another moan Ben came shooting ropes of his cum over Jay’s face and some even fell into the teen’s mouth. 

“Don’t you look pretty there, on your knees and your pretty face covered in my cum marking you as mine.” Ben rumbled lowly as his chest heaved up and down as he stared darkly at Jay and his cum painted face and the tent in Jay’s shorts. 

“Do you want to come?” Ben raised his foot and gently pressed down on the obvious hard on Jay was sporting and got a wanton groan in response.

“Yes Captain.” Jay moaned as his hips twitched upwards towards the pressure. 

“On your feet.” Ben ordered as he released Jay’s wrists and watched as Jay shakily got to his feet before he was pinned to the lockers again and Ben pushed his thigh between Jay’s legs, resuming their position from before. 

“You can get off like this can’t you?” Ben asked as he rubbed his thigh against Jay’s crotch and Jay’s eyes widened a bit when he understood.

“Yes Captain.” Jay purred before grabbed at Ben’s shoulders and started to hump against the other teen’s leg, almost wildly as he clearly needed the friction. Ben watched entranced as Jay worked himself to his own climax just using his thigh, it was stupid attractive and Ben couldn’t help but lean down and suck at Jay’s exposed neck, worrying the skin there until he was sure a mark would appear against the teen’s dark skin. 

Jay threw his head back against the lockers and let out a cry that echoed in the empty locker room as his orgasm washed over him, his cum staining his shorts as he gave short thrusts against Ben’s thigh just to ride out the after shocks. Ben wrapped his arms around the other teen and held him close, still biting away at the teen’s neck, leaving numerous marks behind while Jay moaned softly at the sensations while he shivered with a smile on his face.


	4. A Beast and his Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben/Mal

“You look like perfection my beautiful Queen.” Ben praised as he ran his fingers over the purple and green ropes that were decorating Mal’s pale skin. Her purple hair spilling over her shoulders from where her head was hanging down as she breathed softly just enjoying the way the ropes felt against her skin. Her right foot was steady against the floor but her left leg was lifted and bent off the ground, tied to ceiling by the ropes that were holding her arms folded behind her back as they wrapped around her chest before dipping down her stomach in a diamond pattern. 

“Perfection.” Ben reiterated as he pressed the buzzing dildo deeper into her, dragging a moan out of her painted lips as she swayed forward from the force of him pressing against the toy. 

“Ben.” Mal lifted her head when his fingers ran through her hair and she blushed at the adoring look he was giving her, she knew he was in control here in this scene but he just couldn’t bring himself to be harsh with her. It was one of the things she loved about him; all thoughts flew from her mind when he cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples playfully. 

“I’m going to take that toy out and see if you’re ready for me.” Ben said as he smoothed his hand down the rope before rubbing at her clit making her hips jerk and her body swing again even as her blush darkened at the way she reacted to his touch. 

“You’re so responsive to me like this my Queen.” Ben purred sounding rather smug as it had taken them a long time to get to a point where Mal would openly voice her pleasure. 

“Oh wow, you’re soaking wet down here.” Ben said like he was talking about the weather as he slowly pulled the dildo out of her pussy. 

“Ohhh!” Mal gasped at the feeling of suddenly being empty and she could feel her own wetness against her thighs and the way her cunt was pulsing with arousal. Ben set the curved purple dildo down on the nearby table before sliding his fingers through the slick on her cunt and smiled when his fingers almost dipped inside of her with ease. 

“Tell me my Queen, what do you want me to do next?” Ben asked innocently while petted her cunt casually like it wasn’t making her gasp and squirm against his fingers needily. 

“You, you my Beast inside of me, fuck me.” Mal gasped out when he pressed his cock against her cunt suddenly. His hands groping her ass and rubbing against her teasingly, getting his own erection slick with her wetness. 

“That’s my Queen.” Ben chuckled fondly as he leaned down to suck a hicky on her neck before he gripped her bent leg as he snapped his hips forward, his erection disappearing inside of her in one smooth movement. Both groaned loudly as Ben clutched her closer while Mal rested her forehead against his shoulder as she breathed through her small adjustment period as Ben was far larger than the toy he had worked inside of her before. 

“You’re so tight around me, fuck.” Ben swore, his voice taking on a bit more of a growl when Mal purposely clenched down on his cock and rolled her hips. 

“Fuck me my Beast.” Mal leaned back in the ropes looking at Ben with glowing green eyes. Ben let out an actual growl like he did when he lost control in a dangerous situation but this one was different and Mal just grinned before it dissolved into a long groan of pleasure when Ben started to pound into her, his cock going deeper and deeper with each thrust. 

Ben leaned down to mouth at her nipples as he held onto her ass to hold her place as she was swaying too much in the rope bondage for his liking, maybe another day he would let the rope do all the work for him but not right now. Right now all he could focus on was the way Mal felt around him and the way she reacted to his strong thrusts. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Mal cried out as she threw her head back letting out a loud cry of pleasure as she came with Ben still pounding into her as he chased his own pleasure for once and she grinned dazed at the feeling of success that he finally found out how to take his own pleasure. She let out a soft whine when he pulled out and quickly jerked his cock off and he came with an arch of his back, ropes of cum coating her stomach and cunt. 

“Fuck.” Ben dropped his head against her shoulder as the two panted for breath as they enjoyed their orgasms and Mal liked the way the ropes felt against her sensitive skin now. 

“Do you want me to take you down?” Ben asked as he traced the ropes gently. 

“Not yet, I feel good up here. You did a good job Ben.” Mal praised and let out a soft, fond laugh at the blush that rose up on his cheeks at the praise before he wrapped his arms around her and just held her, stroking her hair as he enjoyed their body contact and Mal let herself enjoy the way the ropes were digging into her skin and the feeling of her and Ben’s mixed cum on her skin. 

Mal let her self relax further and smiled against his shoulder and absorbed all the soft praises he was still whispering into her hair. He was accepting this new side of himself very well if what she experienced and what the others gushed about was anything to go by. 

“Our good King.” Mal praised and he ducked his head against her hair further and she just knew his whole face must be red by now and it just made her hum happily. She couldn’t wait to see what Ben thought up for them for next time.


End file.
